This requirement is for a historical monograph in book format, which emphasizes the changes and growth in DRG's mandates, responsibilities, and workload over the years. It will also stress the flexibility and creativity of DRG in responding to the challenges of peer review and the increasing complexities of the biomedical and behavioral sciences. The goal is to show peer review at the NIH and DRG's peer review activities as an evolutionary process, with carefully developed changes introduced when appropriate. The final product shall be a hard cover book of approximately 250 pages, whose purpose is to educate a broad audience about DRG, including its peer review, information system and information activities. The major focus of the book shall be DRG's role in the establishment and development of the peer review system at the NIH, and its impact on health sciences research. The book is intended primarily for internal use, for current and past DRG staff and other NIH personnel, interested individuals in the general public, the biomedical and behavioral scientific community, and the Congress. A secondary product will be a series of audio/audiovisual tapes of the personal interviews of selected individuals.